Knight Bitch
by Kickberry
Summary: One player summons history's bitchiest knight. He uses the power granted to him as Master to mold her into a more suitable Servant.


I downloaded this game, Fate Grand Order. It has a lot of beautiful characters called Servants, in it. Altera, Arturia, and Scatatch; they are all fucking hot! All I have to do is roll the summon (kind of works like slots) until I get one of them into my team. The best part is that thanks to magic, one of the summoned servants can come to life (feel sorry for whatever universe or world that doesn't have this).

After three months of trying, this game turned out to suck shit. I summoned a bunch of five-star hotties, but none of them transferred out of my phone into the real world. When I was just about to give up, my phone shined after the next summon. This was my chance to finally have a real waifu come to life.

"You're my master? Can you bother to lose all the weight?"

Of all the luck, my chosen Servant came out to be Mordred, the treacherous knight of the Round Table. She ain't even on my list of waifus. Fucking hell, out of .0000001 percent - out of all the goddamn four and five stars, it had to be her. Just living one day with her made me realize how rude she was. She also treated me like her slave, threatened to castrate me if I didn't listen to her demands. The worst part was her proportions; she barely had titties and a graceful beauty like Tamamo or Shiki. The only good parts of her physical appearance were the slim muscles and fit body. That ass was alright, although others like Alter Jeanne rocked a better rump.

But there was a plus. Her summoning also came with a fresh set of crimson marks, Command Seals. If used, they gave me the ability to order her around. There was a limit, but watching the anime and doing some extensive research on the Nasuverse gave me a good idea on how to teach this bitch a lesson.

I decided to get ballsy, give it a try on a day when she lounged in my room. On my bed, she slammed her fingers against a game controller, ruined the buttons. She played Blazblue on the PS4. This was the last time Mordred was going to ruin my favorite possessions.

"Hey, fatass! You're blocking the screen, move it!"

I raised the hand that had the red Command Seals tattooed on its back. One order later, Mordred had dropped the controller, got on her knees, and unzipped my pants. She spent that afternoon sucking me, giving me my first blowjob.

Sure, this seems totally inappropriate, but she has to serve some purpose while staying in this world. So long as she's my Servant, my body's natural ability to produce mana will flow into her. This affects me and when she's acting like a total bitch, it's hard not to make me want to treat her like a slut.

For many days, I use one Command Spell to make her my obedient prostitute (two when she becomes murderous). Blowjob, rimjob, even prostate massage; she did it all. Best part is that I never run out; my limit of three Command Spells is always replenished after twenty-four hours.

Then the strangest thing happens: Mordred starts to get better with her new job. When we kiss or she sucks my cock, there's effort and some enthusiasm. Love is out of the question. It might be that she's actually enjoying her role as my submissive nympho. It shows more when I took her virginity, made her scream all night with my love thrusts.

After this arrangement goes on for a while, I decide it's time to invite my friends over – it's hot just to think Mordred working on two more cocks that are not mine. On that day, we all come straight to my apartment from work. By the time we settle down, we're in our white buttoned shirts and black suit pants.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to suck these two off?"

Mordred sits down on the living room's beige carpet. In a white tank top and denim shorts, she scowls with crossed arms and legs. She does look cute, especially with her hair tied in a mess ponytail. I'm sure she feels a bit nervous when all three of us has her surrounded. On chairs, we wait for her to make the first move.

"Mordred, we're waiting."

"Fuck off." The woman looks to the side with a huff. "It's enough that I'm taking care of your needs. Now I have to do it with Guy and Buddy here? Go piss your weak jizz in the toilet; I don't want to do this."

I sigh and raise a hand. Mordred turns her head. Her mouth twitches when she sees the Command Spells.

"W-wait, master. You don't need to use one. I-."

"By my order as your master, you will entertain my guests until they leave."

A red light shines from my hand. One of the Spell marks disappear. In exchange for the loss of power, Mordred gets up. With a crooked smile and a twitchy eye, she growls, "H-how do you w-want me to p-please them, master."

Good, she's obedient. I give instructions. My Servant follows them, undresses my two pals. By the time she's done, Mordred kneels between their naked bodies. While they're not the most impressive to look at, Guy and Buddy's light complexion and hairy bodies give her every reason to look nervous. After a deep breath, she grabs their small dicks before her fingers fiddle with their balls and skin.

After the cocks grow out, Mordred bites the foreskin on each length and pulls them back. The guys giggle, love the feeling she gives them. When she kisses each dick head, she huffs, "Fuck, you're bigger than I expected for a bunch of lazy pigs."

"Shut up." Buddy taps the Servant's head with his hand. "Suck us off. We want you to do it the same way your Master gets it. He brags about it; it's how we knew you're such a little whore."

Mordred glares at me as her lips wraps around a dick's head. She looks away to focus on the blowjob. Across the hefty pecker, her mouth glides forward and backwards. After she does this several times, the slut pulls off with a loud gasp. As she pumps the same cock with one hand, Mordred looks at the other to engulf that one with her mouth. She blows it with loud slurps - sounds like Guy's cock tastes better.

My Servant alternates between each cock with hand pumps and hard sucks. She looks like a hell of a whore. Her act stimulates me enough for me to shove a hand inside my pants, play with my cock.

Buddy shakes before cum shoots out from his dick. Mordred moves her head to dodge the strands, making them hit the floor near Guy's feet.

"Hey, watch it! I don't want your shit on my legs."

"Don't blame me. She was supposed to catch it with her mouth."

Mordred raises an eyebrow. "Hey ladies, stop bitching and just give a warning to avoid making a mess." She pumps Guy's cock with a hard grip. When she licks the meat stick's underside, semen ejects from the piss hole. The Servant pushes Buddy away so he wouldn't get hit by the sticky fluid.

Still in my own seat, I snap my fingers. "Now that you finished those two, take care of mine."

"Really? We do it every day." With this complaint, she still crawls over on all fours with cheeks red like a dog in heat. "But I guess it'll be more fun. Compared to these two, you're much bigger."

My friends give me jealous looks. I shrug and hold back a smile. By then, Mordred gets on her knees and pulls down my pants to let my cock spring out. It aims up, stiff from excitement.

"Still the same pecker I banged yesterday, boring." Mordred licks up my cock's side. She kisses the head before her tongue comes out to push against the piss hole, adds a spin every few seconds. After she pulls back a strand of her hair, she swallows the dick whole like a vienna sausage.

As usual, Mordred gags a bit when she takes it in - my size stretches out her mouth. When she manages to reach the base and sniff air at my pubes with her nose, she pulls back with a vacuum suction. This delightful suck leaves my dick wet. It gets better when she does it again. Each time she does it, drool runs out of her mouth. The Servant's slobbering makes everything feel nice.

As the cock gobbling continues, Buddy walks over. I ask, "Want to smack that ass?"

"Hell yes."

Mordred gurgles. When she shakes her head, my pal whacks her ass with a hand. My Servant chokes from the hit. He does it again to make that cheek jiggle like jello.

"Damn, you gotta come here and try this."

Guy accepts the invitation, walks over. He also gives that fine rump a slap. Mordred chokes on my dick as my pals keep at it, take turns playing a round of whack-a-bitch. The claps sound hard as the open hands meet the skin beneath the denim cover.

I rub my fingers on her scarlet cheeks to wipe away her tears. "You okay?"

Mordred hits my thigh with her wrist and promptly presents the fuck-you finger. Sure, she's mad, but I've played around with her butt to know when she's loving a good spanking.

Guy gives the moneymaker one more whack to make it wobble. "As much fun as this is, it's time for the finale. I came here to screw both holes."

I stroke Mordred's face as she continues to suck my piece; she can't stop until the load has been blown. "Rip the part around the vag. Should come clean off."

Buddy bends down. He grabs the loose part of the cloth and pulls hard. When the denim rips off, fluids leak out. They could see Mordred's drooling pussy. I can't see it from my angle, but it's nice to think about those ripe, fleshy lips.

"Dibs." Guy grabs the Servant's waist. He pushes his cock against her wet snatch. When he rubs the head against the entrance, she looks up and muffles. It sounds like she wants me to ask them to wait until she sucks out my cum.

I pat my hand against her cheek. "Look at it this way. Your dad will never get a chance to experience a spit-roast like you're about to get."

Mordred's head shakes from anger. This stops after Guy shoves his huge cock inside. She grabs my legs for support as my friend penetrates her pussy with his weight. This also forces her to lean in until her entire face meets my cock bush.

When Guy starts to move, I grab my Servant's arms to keep her anchored. Parts of her body still jerk with my friend's motions; he fucks her hard.

"Goddamn, can't believe you got this hot piece of ass for yourself." Guy keeps humping as he slaps her ass. Mordred gurgles from the hard attack, squeezes my cock hard with her mouth pussy. "Almost makes it look easy to keep a Servant. Do you always use your Command Spells?"

"For a while. I stopped three weeks after she first came here. One month later and she's still sucking my dick thinking it's my fault."

Mordred's eyes grow wide like the folks in anime do when they're surprised. I chuckle, "That's right. You've been sucking and fucking me cause you like it. Didn't expect to hear you're a natural slut, did you?"

My Servant looks more confused than upset. Her face scrunches as Guy moves faster. His hard thrusts make her ass cheeks ripple. Even his balls meeting her skin make noise. This goes on for a few more times until he slams his entire dick inside her hole.

"Shit, gonna cum. Can I cum?"

"Sure, she can't get pregnant."

Guy pushes with all his might. When he grunts, Mordred groans hard enough to create a vibration that massages my dick. I let out a soft moan as I cum, creampie her throat.

My Servant keeps her stiff stance as we pour our loads into both ends. Guy is the first to stop, pulls his dripping cock out of her pussy. I could see Mordred looks baked, probably came as she was used like a cum dump. I pull her hair to help the slut slide her mouth off until my entire dick comes out with a pop. White jelly dribbles out of her mouth.

"That looks fun, my turn."

I raise a hand to stop Buddy. My eyes never turn from Mordred's hazy pair.

"Tell them what I taught you the other day. Don't feel ashamed, you just figured out today that you're an expert whore. They'll like it."

My Servant leers. She doesn't hate me, more the fact that she's been hopping on my dick because she loved it. She stays silent for some time before she lies down on her back and spread the lips of her pussy. Guy's cum could be seen spread all over the entrance and the surrounding denim cover.

"I-I used to cross dress as a man. Being one was fun, but I changed my mind after experiencing the joy of a woman. Now, I want to get impregnated even if it's not possible."

Mordred smiles. Unlike the last few times I made her spout this humiliating dribble, it looks like she loves it.

"So please keep filling me with semen. I want it so bad just to feel it in my womb."

My Servant speaks the last word with a huge, whorish sigh. This indecent act makes my friends' cocks rise from erections. After she crawls between their bodies, they grab one end to start the breeding wreckage.

As gasps and sighs fill my apartment, I walk to my room and close the door. The login time just passed. It's only reasonable for me to leave them alone, get in a quiet place where I can take out my phone and load up FGO. When my account gets the daily bonus of a Mana Prism, I figure now is a good time to try the summon.

Then it happens, I get a lucky pull. It's not just a mere five-star, the Servant is of the upper class, one of my top-tier waifus. Better than that, she also gets the game-to-live transfer. The bright light in my room is proof of that.

It really surprises me what this game does. First, it gave me Mordred, who ends up becoming my personal cum slut getting gangbanged beyond the door behind me. Now comes her mother, Arturia Pendragon. It's not the first version either, it's the Rider one. Beauty rivaled by only a goddess or a megawhore, she stands before me in her blue skin-tight battle dress. Her huge breasts are stuffed inside the upper cloth like cotton of an overstuffed pillow. Her waist and thighs are absolute fuck traits.

"Greetings Master. I am honored to be in your presence in this world. Please speak of your desires and I will fulfill them."

And that smile of hers is heavenly; her words sound like a flute playing a song. It's much better than what Mordred showed me after she came into this world. And just like her daughter, I plan to give her the same treatment that would turn her into a cum slut. Soon, she'll learn to beg for my dick with Mordred, a family harem created under the most outrageous situations I could never dream of happening for a normal gamer like me.


End file.
